The invention relates to a scooter comprising a chassis which has a guide bearing for a steering column holding the front wheel and a supporting arm, which includes a seat, for a pivotable footboard which is provided with a rear wheel.
Known scooters comprise a chassis which substantially has a guide bearing for a steering column holding the front wheel and footboard provided with a rear wheel, which is either rigidly connected to the guide bearing or is coupled to same so as to be pivotable from a locked usage position into a transport position. For equipping scooters of this type with a seat it has already been proposed (AT 507 557, DE29819701U) to fix a seat to the supporting arm that connects the footboard with the guide bearing. However, on the one hand this involves additional constructional measures, on the other hand the use of the scooter in a standing position is limited.